pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gritty Hollow
|sealedchamber = |monsterhouse = No |levelrange = 30 to 45 |track1floor = All Floors |track1name = PSMD) Drilbur Coal Mine}} Gritty Hollow, also called Gritty or GH, is a dungeon located east in Exbel; southeast of Friendship Forest and north of Ash Forest. The move Rock Smash is required to reach the entrance. It is unique in that players first descend 13 Floors and then start ascending back up them to complete the dungeon. Several craters also form inaccessible rooms and may contain items and enemies throughout the dungeon. Linoone is the final boss of Gritty Hollow. The weather is always clear, however while descending, Floors 4, 8, and 11, always have sandstorm. Attributes Descending hosts moderately-sized to large rooms, with pathways often leading players to adjacent rooms. Walls appear to compose of brown rock, and the floor tiles are sandy-brown as well. Many oddly shaped rooms form small craters, which require Ghost-type Pokémon, a Mobile Scarf or Orb, or any method of warping to access, as they do not conjoin with the main dungeon's pathway. The Pokémon found descending cannot be recruited. There is fog-of-War prevalent throughout the entire dungeon which gradually blocks more of the player's view the deeper the the players progress. Grit Hole After Floor 13 when descending, there is a midpoint with a bed for healing, and the way to continue at the end. The entrance of the room presents dialogue: *''Name: (How odd. No one's here...) *Name: (...Oh well, I better get going, nothing to see here.) Ascending The second part has players ascend back up the dungeon from Floor 13 to 1. Stairs which previously led players deeper into the dungeon now leads the players up out of the dungeon. Scenery wise, Gritty Hollow is the same. However, enemy Pokémon are stronger, and two recruitable Pokémon, Spinda and Rhyhorn will now spawn here rarely. On Floor 10 when ascending only is a Sealed Chamber with a Sinister Box that can contain a Gray Silk. Boss Upon reaching the surface again, a lone Linoone is seen returning from grocery shopping and will eventually notice the player. Linoone will then fight the player in attempt to chase the player away from its home. Boss Drop: *Big Apple *1 Mushroom Before Fighting: *''Linoone: Grurrf...Finally back from the market. Home, sweet home...~ *''Linoone'': Gotta stock for the winter, hrmmph... *''Linoone'': ...Wait. What's that I smell... *''Linoone'': ...... *''Linoone'': YOU! What are you doing here!? *''Linoone'': This is MY Den. Get out of here! *''Linoone'': Go on! SCRAM! *''Linoone'': Do I have to chase ya out? *''Linoone'': Fine, don't say I didn't warn ya! After Defeating: *''Linoone'': Mrrrgh...I often forget, I'm not as youthful as I used to be... *''Linoone'': I would've kicked yer toosh, ten years back! *''Linoone'': ...At least ye stood yet ground, Even after I yelled your ears off. *''Linoone'': Hmmm. This is the only place I call home. It's the only thing that keeps me going.... *''Linoone'': ...I was afraid you might want to take it. *''Linoone'': But you don't seem all that bad. *''Linoone'': There's the way out, if you get bored of my sorry mug. I have to go back... Secret Room Secret Rooms are found when descending on Floors 5-12. These Secret Rooms have 2 Deluxe Boxes which may contain the following: * Smooth Rock * Ground Diamond * Rock Dust * Soft Sand * King's Rock * Big Apple * Max Ether * TM Bulldoze * TM Dig * TM Rock Tomb * Sandy Orb Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective As with many dungeons, the objective is to complete the dungeon and beat the boss. Players additionally visit the dungeon to obtain a Gray Silk. Rhyhorn, Smeargle, and Munchlax are exclusive Pokémon found in Gritty Hollow. Tips *Zigzagoon may drop an item upon defeating it as it has the Ability Pickup. *Bring X-Ray-Specs to see through the darkness. This item is especially useful if players are hunting for eggs or recruits. Trivia * was created by Erladino. *Secret Rooms used to appear while ascending but took the player back down a floor. The Secret Rooms were moved to the descending floors to prevent this from happening. *Cut used to be required instead of Rock Smash. Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons